


Fucking Blowpops

by roxashasboxers



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Frottage, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Fixation, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, mentions of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the Big Time Rush Kink Meme: Kendall sees Logan eating a lollipop and can't contain his imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Blowpops

Damn Logan. Damn him and those fucking perfect lips.   
  
Damn Blowpops too. Seriously, could they have picked a dirtier name? 'Cause the whole 'blow' thing is not helping to quell any inappropriate thoughts that Kendall may be having as he watches his bandmate twirl the candy around in his mouth.  
  
Does Logan not know how wrong that looks? What with his lips and his tongue and the sucking? It's fucking pornographic!   
  
And no way! He did so not just... No, he did.  
  
Kendall bites his lip as he watches Logan flip the page of his magazine, sucker held in his mouth so it fills his cheek. Kendall can see the bulge shift as his friend continues to lick the lollipop. Logan pulls it back out of his mouth with a wet pop.   
  
And as if the sounds weren't enough! Now he's gotta lick his lips and look all sexy and debaunched and the man is _so_ doing it on purpose! He has to be! Nobody can look that filthy without meaning to! Nobody!  
  
Logan suddenly looks up, lips shiny and eyes wide, "Dude, what?"  
  
Kendall resists the urge to slap Logan, "Hmm?"  
  
"You've been staring at me for the past five minutes. What?"  
  
Kendall frowns. Was he really being that obvious? "Uh, nothing. Just bored..."  
  
Logan looks like he's about to press for more, but shrugs, looking back down at an article explaining a new form of laser eye surgery, Blowpop resting on his bottom lip as he reads. Kendall pouts. Oh that evil bastard. He knows _exactly_  what he's doing.   
  
A minute passes and Logan closes his magazine with a huff, "Seriously, Kendall, what's your problem?"  
  
Kendall shrugs, figures what the hell, "Your lollipop."  
  
Logan makes a face, confused then defiant, "Dude, I am not giving you my Blowpop. If you want one so badly, get your own."  
  
Kendall mentally slaps himself, "Let me rephrase that. You eating your lollipop is my problem."  
  
Logan looks apologetic, "Oh, sorry man. Was I being too loud?"  
  
"Yes!" Kendall almost shouts.  
  
"Oh, okay. My bad. I'll try and eat quieter."  
  
Wait, what? "That's not what I meant."  
  
"Then what did yo-muh muhdull!" Logan's question is cut off by Kendall's lips as the latter practically dives across the room and into the brunette's lap. He freezes briefly, soon kissing back with fervor.   
  
Kendall moans at the taste of artificial watermelon. Logan's lips are sticky and Kendall laps up the traces of candy before begging entrance. Logan opens up, groaning softly as Kendall invades his mouth, "Such a tease and you don't even know it. Sucking and licking like you're in a fucking porno."  
  
Logan moans, magazine squished between them and sucker...somewhere. Kendall will worry about that later. Right now though, "Jesus Christ, Logan, do you even know what you do to me?"  
  
"Kendall...!" Logan arches up as Kendall palms him through his jeans.  
  
"God, want you so bad."  
  
"Y-yeah, whatever you want. Just don't stop talking." Logan bucks his hips into Kendall's hand to emphasize his point  
  
"Want you to suck me. Wrap your lips around me like that fucking lollipop."  
  
Logan keens and Kendall keeps talking, slipping his hand into Logan's boxers, "Lick me all over, love those little moans you were making earlier. You got me so hot, Logie."  
  
Kendall grinds himself against Logan's thigh. The brunette gasps, chest heaving as he gulps in air, "Oh Jesus, Kendall. So close."  
  
"Want to get your lips all sticky and swollen like they are now." Kendall licks Logan's lips to make his point and the older boy whines.  
  
"Kendall, I'm gonna come!"  
  
"Yeah, do it!" Kendall orders. Logan cries out as his orgasm hits him, and he spills all over Kendall's hand. He breathes heavily, eyes fluttering as he comes down. Kendall continues to rut against him, coming shortly after.  
  
"Holy crap." Logan breathes and Kendall sits back to look at him, "I didn't think that'd work."  
  
Kendall's grin falters, "You didn't think what would work?"  
  
"The Blowpop." Logan smirks  
  
Kendall frowns, eyes widening, "Wait a minute; you planned this?"  
  
"I am the genius, aren't I?"  
  
"You little tease!"  
  
"Yep. You gonna punish me now?" Logan asks, feigning innocence, the devious little bastard.  
  
"Oh yeah."


End file.
